Ammy and Waka's Journey
by uhhh.hi
Summary: After defeating Yami, Ammy and Waka journey to the Celestial Plains. After running into an "old" enemy, Waka ends up getting...transformed. While being betrayed by one friend and earning another, Amaterasu now has to deal with an annoying prophet that won't leave her alone and find a way to defeat the boss once and for all. WakaXAmmy
1. 1 An Odd Life

Chapter 1: An Odd Life

Ammaterasu looked up at the man who she was in the ark with. Waka, as usual was giddy and enveloped with an odd pink robe.

The wolf shook her head as she stared at him. She would never understand him or his antics. Then again, he was _human._ Well he looked human. Ammy mind reared as she tried to find a word to describe what Waka was.

'_He seems human, but he's immortal…' _she thought. '_What an odd being.' _She let out a wolfy sigh and averted her eyes to the ground, half expecting to see that odd little bug on her snout.

_'He's not here…he's at the bridge…he'll always be there…my odd, annoying, little friend is gone…he is not here…' _Realizing how lonely she was, Ammy walked to a corner and lay down on the cold tile of the ark's floor.

Issun could understand what she said…he was kind of odd-even creepy at times-but Ammy would miss him. The only reminder of Nippon was Waka, whom in her case, was nothing compared to Issun.

She couldn't communicate with him, and even though he was kind and knew the best places to pet her, she never really felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was the fact they had a past history together that she barley remembered.

Maybe it was the fact that he always gave her those odd, twisted smiles whenever he teased her or Issun. Whatever it was, she always felt mixed emotions around him- emotions that seemed to burst at the seams of her sanity-her being.

She shook her head and sank her head slowly to the tile, relishing the comfortable coolness of it that seemed to chase away all thoughts of odd humans, bugs, and the confusion she had about everything in her odd life. '_Wolves may be the only ones who are normal…maybe…then again, even mortals may look down on me and call me…odd…'_ She thought to herself. _'Life is strange…'_

_Clunk! _The ark shook with a force strong enough to wake the goddess from her deep slumber. _'Oh goody, we just have to land right when my teeth sank into that rabbit!' _

She trotted over to Waka who was trying his best not to crash into any approaching hills or mountains. Ammy barked at him, demanding to know why in the world he had to hit an obstacle, therefore disturbing her sleep.

"Sorry Ma Cherie," The prophet told her shaking his head. "It's not like I can tell the _future_!" He cried, laughing at his own joke. Only silence greeted his laughter.

Looking at Ammy, her eyes throwing daggers and _You-make-up-the-most-stupid-jokes-and-I-know-you-can-tell-the-future-so-don't-try-to-fool-me _expression, he ceased his giddy laughter.

Only to start more jokes that is. "I am being glared at by a wolf who is the reincarnation of the sun goddess!" He bellowed, throwing his hands up at the sky. "Ma Cherie, you are so funny at times!"

Ammy blinked once, throwing him a puzzled glance, and then continued to glare. The whole afternoon the wolf and prophet "talked". That night, Waka turned to Ammy.

"Come on Ma Cherie, I have to show you something," He said, leading her up a flight of stairs to the top of the ark. Like a giant pirate ship, the gigantic floating boat was equipped with below-deck quarters, where Waka and Ammaterasu bid their time.

Now, on the deck, they could see a full survey of the sky and land of the Celestial Plains that was not so far below them.

Ammy wheeled around and ran to the back of the ship, back to where Nippon would be. She let out a long, low howl-hoping that someone in Nippon would hear it and spread the word that she existed, and that she was safe here on the Plains, safe with this odd, immortal prophet.


	2. 2 Issun Plots & Ammy Glows

Issun longed to see Ammy, longed to hear her bark. How long had it been since he fell from that bridge and into the water below? How long had it been since the ark had stranded him all alone on Nippon?

How long had it been since he had to witness that Half-Baked prophet rub his grimy hands over Ammy? Ammy?

Why did that stupid Prophet choose her? Ammy may have never known it-but she was Issun's girl no matter what anyone thought! Ammy…oh how he missed her!

Time seemed to pass so slowly… '_I'll never see that stupid fur-ball again…' _he sighed sadly, remembering all the times in the past when they took out monsters left, right, and center.

His heart ached. No babe would match either the beauty or intelligence of Ammy…now she was gone…gone with that prophet!

'_Maybe, he forced her to go against her own will! Maybe pretty boy saw a threat in me! Maybe he thought I would steal Ammy from him!' _The sprite's mind wheeled at the thought. _'Maybe she did love me! It's all that prophet's fault that she's gone! If he doesn't die on the plains…when he comes back I'll make wish he was never born…somehow…'_

Ammy howled and howled. She howled until her throat grew sore and her bark grew hoarse. Ashe howled until only croaking noises and hiccupping sounds erupted from her mouth.

'_I hope my little bug friend can hear me now…he probably misses me so much…I'll find him again when Waka and I return-hopefully.' _She shook her head long and hard. Sorrow washed over her.

_'Will I ever see Nippon again?' _She asked herself. Suddenly, light flooded onto the ship in glimmer bright patches. Ammy watched as Waka lifted his head to the sky, smiling in pleasure.

He turned and gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, Ma Cherie," he stated "You really are the sun goddess…you're glowing!" The wolf paused as she lifted on paw after another to examine them.

She really was _glowing._ Dappled sunlight bounced off her fur and onto the walls of the boat. Her fur shone multi-colored in the bright horizon. She lifted her head and gave Waka a wolfish grin. He grinned back. Even for her current form as wolf, she was beautiful.

And even compared to her true form-she was stunning. Her crimson marking seemed to fly off her fur and her eyes shone from beneath the white. Tilting her head upward, Ammy sucked in all the air around her and paused. Waka blinked. Slowly, she sank down to her stomach. There she tensed. Not a few seconds after, a floating shape appeared in front of the ark. "Awoooooooo!" Ammy howled, rising to her paws. "Awooooooooooo!" She cried, welcoming the arrival of the shape. The ark flew closer and closer to the shape. The shape morphed, becoming a floating island-the pair was at the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu was _home._

One question remains-what happened to it?


	3. 3 A new danger, an old enemy

**Okay, thanks for the reviews...they mean alot to me. Here is chapter three: A New Danger, an Old Enemy! Enjoy...the story will soon have gory in it...starting chapter 5.**

_Chapter 3: A new Danger, an old enemy_

Amaterasu set her shaky paw upon the ground. She tilted her upward to see a long, glorious field of long, stalky flowers. Dappled colors shone all around in a beautiful, colorful masterpiece. In the middle of the field was a large oak tree.

A dark shadow stretched from beneath it. Ammy wagged her tail, looking up at Waka. He grinned, "Well Ma Cherie, race you!" Ammy growled, '_He may be fast-but he's not as fast as me!'_ She thought. She leaped into the air, getting a head-start.

Then, she ran. Running as fast as she could, wind whistling past her and ruffling her fur, she ran. Flowers moved out of her way on their "own" accord and blocked Waka's path.

"Cheater!" She heard him cry. Man and wolf ran and ran, racing to the tree. Ammy could hear the sound of her paws gracefully brushing the ground as she kicked up soft plumes of dirt. S

he could feel her muscles tense and release ever so rhythmically, creating a pattern. She howled with pleasure as she neared the tree with Waka far behind. Five leaps away. Four. Three. Two. '_What?'_ The wolf couldn't register what was plummeting towards her.

She braced herself, ready for the end…when she would feel claws dig into her fur and splatter blood over all the plants in the field. Waka was too far away to help.

Anytime now…_"Oof!" _Someone grunted. Something crushed her.

She could feel the earth churning beneath her as she and the attacker rolled down the slope, towards the tree. Head, tail, head, tail. The tree trunk was inches away.

_Bam! _Both Ammy and the attacker crashed into the tree. "Ma…Cherie…get your…butt out…of my….FACE!" Someone cried. '_Waka?' _Ammy thought. She turned around.

The tip of her snout connected with Waka's nose. For a whole minute they both held that pose, Ammy standing on top of Waka, Waka grinning slyly, his eyes locked with Ammy's.

As the two froze in their positions, staring at one another, the earth began to shake. Ammy jumped up suddenly, launching herself into the air.

Waka's eyes widened as his mind was filled with memories of the past. The Celestials' deaths, the extinction of his tribe, and of Amaterasu's first death-all because of him…_'I won't let the happen again.' _He thought, mind racing.

The world opened up beneath them. "Bark!" Ammy exclaimed in her wolf language. She quickly flung herself onto a narrow strip of rock.

Waka's hat flapped it's wings as her flew towards her. "Ammy!" He cried-surprising himself. '_I just said her real name…' _he thought. _'I sound so sensitive when I say her name…' _at that same time, Ammy's mind wheeled.

_'The prophet said my name…has he ever said my name? I mean he has called me Amaterasu and Ma Cherie-whatever that means-but he has never called me…Ammy…it sounds kinda nice when he says it…it has a ring to it…Issun only first called me that as an insult…he said my name was too long…Waka just yelled it right now, for the first time! And he didn't yell it to tease me…he just wanted to know I was okay…maybe…I can trust him…'_

She thought. Suddenly, her mind was filled with scenes from the battle with Yami…Waka's confession, the curse Yami put on her-stripping Ammy of her powers-, and Waka defending her, standing against Yami spell that would have killed Ammy, the sadness that had washed over her when she saw her companion fall off the ledge to his death.

She remembered how he floated up to her in the ark, calling her to join him.

And then…she remembered the awkward moment that passed between them under the oak tree.

She could trust this odd man…he would help her and die for her…she would trust him and only trust him. She would not befriend him…she would only trust him…right? _"Whizzzzzz…." _Something flew at an accelerating rate towards her.

_'Is that…a ro-'She_ couldn't even finish her thought. Something hit her-hit her hard.

The rope wrapped around her paw and another tightened around her snout. She heard Waka call out. She thrust her head up to try to see him.

There he was-struggling against a web of ropes. The pair was trapped. To make things worse…they were being dragged underground…dragged into the gaping crevice. Ammy closed her eyes, waiting for the end. She was armed, but pinned down…she was strong, but not strong enough…she had Waka to help her…but he was entangled in ropes…like her.

They will die-and no one can help them…

Black…all black…Ammy couldn't see a thing…but…she could her voices. Lots of them. She strained to her more. "M-m-mistress!" A voice cried.

"We have captured them! Why are you a-a-angry?" She could her weeping as another voice hissed. "Yes, you have pleased me…but…you know…I will never be pleased for long…" _'I know that voice!' _Ammy thought.

_'__Where have I heard it?' _She scanned her past memories-trying to find a solution.

"Mrmphy!" Some muffled voice called. Ammy looked up, tied up on the wall, with a gag was Waka. He had a black eye and the top of his forehead was covered with dried blood.

'_How long have we been here?' _She asked herself. She growled as she struggled against the chains that held her down.

"Mrmphy!" Waka called again. He was shaking his head rapidly. But it was too late, Ammy's growl was heard from another room.

The room that contained the voices…the room that contained whatever 'mistress' there was in their prison. Light flooded in as a door was opened. Ammy stared to growl-only to choke on her own snarl.

Because standing there with an ironic suited for a maniac…was…

_**Yami.**_


	4. 4 The truth about Waka

**Sorry it's taken so long to update...I've been busy...thank you everyone who has reveiwed-it means a lot to me! (Don't go thinking that I'm super emotional...I'm just writing a book and it makes me glad to see some people like my other ideas for a stories...) Anyways...here is a cookie for all of you, and Chapter 4: The truth about Waka.**

Chapter 4: The truth about Waka

_'Yami, Yami-Yami is alive?' _Ammy's mind screeched at her.

'_How could this be? Waka and I destroyed her…like three days ago! How is this possible?' _

Nothing made sense…nothing at all. Yami's grin became bigger.

"Ah, _wolf…"_ she sneered. "Thought I was dead? Well…I'm not!"

_'Thank you for summing up what little information I know, Ms. Obvious…' _Ammy teased in her mind.

Yami walked toward her. She didn't look that threatening-well…except for her eyes.

She was tall, black haired, pale, and suited in an orange kimono. She had a red substance on her lips that made them seem to glow in the dark room.

Ammy hoped it wasn't blood. In her hair was a small orange hairpiece shaped like a large fish.

She was wearing red shoes with fish designs on them. She seemed kinda beautiful…that was…until you made eye contact.

Her eyes were yellow with large slits in the middle. And if you paid attention, you could see the cold hatred that rests within them.

When she smiled, you could see fangs. There were six in all. Four on the top, and two along the bottom. The red substance dripped down her lips and into her mouth.

She laughed a little-it wasn't like an evil laugh…it was a high pitched laugh that girls sometimes make when they flirt or find something slightly amusing.

Ammy shook her head and growled. _'This woman is confusing!' _She shouted at herself. Yami scowled for a split second and then went back to smiling.

She walked closer to Ammy; her foot was a few inches from the goddess's face. She leaned down and smiled right into Ammy's face.

In the back of her throat, the wolf made gagging noises. Yami looked disgusted and then smiled.

"Now Amaterasu, that isn't very polite or sanitary, now was it? You need to be taught a lesson on manners!" She cried. Raising her hand, she aimed to give Ammy a slap across her muzzle.

"Whm!" A voice called. "Stphm!" It called again.

Yami smiled, her teeth glinting in the little light. She turned abruptly. "My dear Waka! Is that you?" She called sweetly.

Waka made a muffled snarl beneath his gag. Yami laughed. "My guards shouldn't have been so rough on you! You have so many…cuts!"

She yelled with fake sympathy. She suddenly glared about the room, giving her men a feral snarl.

"You should respect him! After all he's done for us boys!" She screeched in anger. "Hur?" Ammy grunted in confusion.

"Oh Amaterasu, I believe this is all very confusing for you. Allow me to explain…" she grinned.

'_Please do!' _ Ammy mentally barked at her.

Yami turned to Waka. She took off his gag and kissed him on the cheek.

Waka blushed crimson red.

Ammy bristled. '_That was disgusting! I feel bad for Waka to have to endure that!' _

She almost chuckled at the thought. Yami smiled again.

"Remember how beautiful you thought I was when we first met?" She asked him.

Waka growled. "How could I think you were beautiful when all I saw was a monster?" He shouted.

'_Yeah! Go Waka!' _Ammy yelled in her head.

"Well, if you thought I wasn't beautiful than why didn't you not just not lure are goddess here so I could complete my plan? My poor twin had to give up her life for our scheme!"

She screeched. "If you thought I wasn't beautiful, than why did you bring Orochi and my armies to the Celestial Plains to kill the Celestials and complete our plan? Why did you tell me you would betray even you closest friends to be with me? Why? Without you saying that-why, the Celestials and your tribe would still be alive!"

Waka's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you wiped out the moon tribe? How? Why? Tell me-WHY!"

He roared, struggling against his bonds. Ammy looked on, trying to make sense of the situation.

She watched as Yami grinned and said, "I did it so we could be together! That's what you wanted after all!"

Waka froze and suddenly swiveled his head towards Amaterasu. Yami followed his gaze.

She nodded. "Now I see what took you so long to return to me, you have been spirited away by this sun goddess! Now, I can fix that…"

she walked towards Ammy.

"No!" Waka cried. "No!" Yami laughed.

A mixture of a hard, cold laugh and a light, silly giggle.

"Don't worry silly-I won't kill her…I'll just tell her the truth."

Waka's face turned from terror to anguish. It soon snapped into determination.

"Whatever she says, Ammy, don't believe it! She plays mind tricks! Don't believe-"a guard ran up and hit him square in the jaw, silencing him.

Yami sneered. "Good job man," she said to the guard. "I was afraid I would have to deform his lovely face. Good heavens if that happened. Good heavens-right goddess?"

She asked, turning from Waka to the wolf. "Now, time for the truth!" She announced in a shrill voice.

"The reason why I'm alive, the Celestials are dead, the world is being overrun by evil, and you are now tied up in your unfortunate state is all thanks to Waka. He has been working to catch you under my influence. So, in other words, Waka has betrayed you. All _along_."

**Oh no! Waka's "Evil"! Ba-ba-bummmmm. I bet some of you thought he would confess his feelings for Amaterasu-well, he doesn't! *Evil laugh***


	5. 5 And everything went black

'_Waka, Waka was behind all this? How? Why? Why, why, why?!' _Ammy would have shaken her head long and hard to rid herself of the puzzling thoughts that had formed. She would have jumped up and snapped Yami's head off with her strong jaws and slowly, so slowly, would have killed Waka, the betrayer. She began to fantasize a world where there was no Waka; where the celestials were still alive, and all that would be possible-if she didn't have these stupid chains bounding her. She also began to think Waka knew about the demons on the ark and that, he, himself was a demon, Yami's right hand man. The wolf goddess calculated all the possibilities in her head, but none added up. Yami saw her face and snickered. "You will not find out who or what Waka is until you asssk…" she said, hissing in a snake-like way. She grinned, baring her fangs. Ammy only glared at her, but not without an obvious light of eagerness and curiosity dancing in her eyes. Yami grinned more. "Once upon…a _time,_ foolish mortal lived on the moon," she began. "And his name was Waka. He was a dazed and confused _idiot _with nothing to live for. Then, he met the great Yami, and all of that changed. He fell in love with the immortal villain and wanted to rule by her side when she conquered all life forms throughout the universe. One day, he found out that Yami did not feel the same as him, so he betrayed her and ran off with a goddess named Amaterasu. They met each other when Waka crash-landed on the celestial plains, in a ship called _the ark. _He didn't realize that demons were aboard and would slit the throats of the celestials as soon as they had a chance! Waka, Amaterasu, and her two brothers escaped. You know the rest of the story Ammy, but what you don't know is after Shiranu's death, Waka came to me, crawling back like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs, coming back to his true master. And until your rebirth, goddess, he has worked for me. Until he betrayed me again! But by then, he was already leading you to a trap. He just didn't know. Still, I am angered by how I see the way he looks at you, and the way you regretfully look back at him, and I feel jealous, for I have grown to love him as you do, _dog. _But he no longer loves me. No, he wants a wolf's love, so I say-let him. _Let him be a wolf for now on, let him live as a wolf and die as one!" _Suddenly, a muffled scream split the air. Yami turned to Waka, smiling. Waka's body started to glow. He screamed and grabbed his head, his hands becoming fists. He lifted up his head and screeched. Then, he fell on all fours, his back arched and his face became twisted. He screamed louder. Ammy stared, horrified. She felt a pang of pity but shook her head and soon lost the feeling. This man betrayed her. He didn't deserve her pity. Right?

Then-there was a flash of luminous golden light.

And Everything. Went. Black.


	6. 6 SUP GUYS IM ALIVE

Ammy blinked, the harsh light almost blinding her. '_What the-?' _she asked herself mentally. She looked around, confused.

'_Wasn't I just in some dark place with Yami and-' "_WAKA!" she barked, eyes widening. She felt both rage and concern boil up in her at the thought of the man.

"…eh…?" A weak voice answered her from below.

Ammy looked down, and once again, her jaw dropped.

"You know, the last time a girl stared at me like that, I got lucky." Waka laughed. Ammy still stared,

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, reaching up to brush his 'nose'. Well, to him it was a nose until he realized that it was a snout and he had a paw instead of a hand.

"OI!" He yelled, jumping up and swearing in French. He peered a bit into the distance, seeing a puddle and charged towards it.

He looked in….and screamed again.

Ammy pinned her ears flat against her skull. "Will you shut up? You idiot!" She snarled, baring her fangs at him.

Waka stared at her. "I-I can understand you. I can understand you. AND IM A POOFY THING. WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He began running in circles, panicking.

Ammy watched the once calm, happy man run around her, screaming his ass off. She gritted her teeth. "I should kill you already." She snarled. "traitor."

After Waka finally calmed down, the two put the pieces together. Yami was being a tad jealous for some reason and decided to punish Waka. Since Ammy, his companion was a wolf, she found it suiting to make him a wolf also.

"You know I will never trust you again." Ammy said once they figured out what happened.

Waka's ears flattened and he whimpered. "I didn't lie to you. Well at first I did but-"  
>"I don't want to hear it. Let's just find out where we are and bring down Yami."<p>

Waka sighed. "As you wish…"

Amaterasu shoved past him, beginning to walk. He'd pay for what he did. After she was through with Yami.


	7. 7 Deal With The Devil

Waka followed Amaterasu, head lowered in shame. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Well, in the beginning he did.

Before she first became that statue.

When he saw her again in Agata Forest….he shook his head again and whined.

"What's you problem?" Amaterasu growled from ahead. "If you're going to act pitiful this entre journey, I should just kill you right now and face Yami on my own." She snapped

'_She's so badass…' _Waka thought, wolf mouth twisting into a dopey smile. "No need to do that Ma Cherie." He laughed.

"I've always wanted to ask you…what does that mean?" Ammy asked, turning around and flicking an ear.

Waka's eyes widened. He assumed she knew, being a goddess and all. It'd be a lot less awkward if she did, he didn't feel very comfortable telling her straight out. "Well you see…it's uh…" "Wait-!" Ammy interrupted him.

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"Shut up. I want you to shut up."

"Bi-polar much…?" he muttered.

"I heard that Ushiwaka. We have more important things to worry about than the meaning of you nickname for me."

"Like what…?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're back in Nippon. Yami must've sent us here. Without the ark." Ammy stated nonchalantly, gesturing at the surrounding area of Agata Forest.

Waka deadpanned. "Now how didn't I notice that?"

Ammy looked at him, giving him the bro-are-you-fucking-serious-you-are-a-complete-dumbass-who-woud-expect-you-to-notice-that look.

Waka shrugged, fuming on the inside. "Fair enough…Ma Cherie." He added bitterly.

Being alone with the sun goddess was harder than he thought.

Issun hopped around, sighing. "Everything is so boringggggg." He muttered. "Ever since that two-bit prophet…" he snarled.

"Excuse me, but did I hear someone say 'two-bit prophet'? You don't happen to be talking about Ushiwaka?" A voice asked.

Issun turned around, suddenly greeted by…breasts.

Well, that's all he was looking at anyways.

"uh-huh…." He said, eyes widening.

A flirtatious laugh answered him. "You must really hate him…did he steal someone from you…? A…girl perhaps?"

Issun looked up, staring at the lady's yellow, snake-like eyes. "W-What?"

"I'll take that as a yes…You see Issun…I know where the prophet and the dog are right now. I'll help you find them, get revenge, and your girl back…but I have a question first." The woman smirked, eyes flashing as she played with the orange fish clip in her hair.

"What's the question?" He asked, a little hurridly, almost shaking from excitement.

"Have you ever heard the phrase…a deal with the devil?" Yami said, feral grin widening.


	8. 8 Yay Steroids! :D

Ammy felt giddy with excitement. Even though she missed out on returning home, she would be able to see her bug friend soon. "Come on, Ushiwaka!" She barked, running towards the direction of Kamiki Village.

Waka followed her, panting. "Can…we…..slow down…?" he said between huffs.

"No! We're almost there and you have no reason to complain!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Waka watched the trail of leaves and flowers trailing Amaterasu and smiled.

The sun goddess, rude one second, kind the next.

Serious when the time comes but usually happy or excited.

He would admit it, he loved her…company.** (TROLOLOLOLOL you thought it would say something else? TOO BAD :D)**

They finally reached the log bridge and crossed, approaching the village.

Ammy yapped, wagging her tail and bouncing. "I can't believe how much I missed it! This is AMAZING! We're back!"

Waka smirked, somehow still perfecting that twisted smile of his. "Ma Cherie, y-"

"Quit it with the French. You're from the moon damnit." A voice called behind them.

The two wolves turned, seeing a tall man with black hair.

"No…how…? What?!" Waka exclaimed. "I get turned into a wolf and he gets steroids?! This is not fair!" He screamed.

Ammy's jaw dropped.

In front of them, no longer the size of an insect but now about six feet tall, towering over the wolves with a cocky grin was…

"Bug boy." Waka said, awed

"Waka, let the narrator talk." Ammy growled.

"Narrator?"

"Shut up."

Ahem, as I was saying…or typing…standing before them, no longer the size of a bug, was…

_Issun._

**(HOORAY FOR STERIODS EVERYONE! Reviews are greatly welcomed! I love reviews. So yeah, they're more than welcomed. Just. Yay Reviews! Any theories on why Yami sent them back or about Issuns growth spurt are welcome too. First person to guess right on either one gets a cookie! :D) **


	9. 9 A 'warm' Welcome and gasp A STALKER

Issun glared down at Waka, suddenly smirking at the fact the Tao Master had become so…puny.

He turned to Ammy, _his_ Ammy.

Not Waka's Cherry tree or whatever he called her.

"Ammy, I had no idea you'd be back so soon!" He laughed, but in his smile lay the lie. He was fully aware that they had returned. Yami told him all about it.

Yami said she wanted to toy with Waka, making Amaterasu hate him so he'd have nothing left. Then, she planned to kill him.

Issun's role in the plan was to help make Waka's life a living hell. He'd get Ammy to hate the prophet by manipulating her into thinking he was using her and making her fall for Issun instead.

The plan was flawless and Issun had no problem with it.

As for Amaterasu's human form, that would be dealt with later.

"Issun, how do you understand us? You didn't understand me before. And how are you so-"

"Tall? Yeah that's what I wanna know." The stupid, two-bit prophet growled, interrupting her.

"Well, French boy, I wanna know why you're using Ammy." Issun growled back, smiling at the shocked look that passed over the wolf's face.

"As for understanding you, Ammy, you're in your true form, everyone can see that. And the…" He clenched his teeth. "Prophet…it's obvious someone changed him into a…." He laughed. "Dog, I mean he didn't look like one before, being a pretty boy and all, but he sure as hell acted like one."  
>Waka growled. "At least dogs are better than bugs…<em>midget<em>."

Ammy stared at the exchange, cocking her head. "Uh…if I've been in my true form, why couldn't Waka understand me on the Celestial Plain?"

Issun laughed, clucking at her as he leaned on Waka's head with his hand. The Tao Master inched back, swearing at him.

"It doesn't work like that sweetheart, you go to the celestial plain, come _back _to the world you love and _then_ ba-da-boom, ba-da-bing, you're in your true form!"

Waka snarled and backed up, causing Issun to fall face first on the ground.

Ammy laughed. "You guys are so cute!" The boys stared at her outburst, face reddening.

She gave them one of Waka's now famous wolf smirks. "For eachother."

"EWWWWWWW!" They both screamed, backing away from eachother as if the other had a plague. "WE ARE MEN!"

"Yeah and the Gods created you. There are some of you who like the same gender. You two could be like that."

"No. No. NO. NOOOOO." Issun cried, waving his hands around.

Waa walked up to Ammy. "I don't like him, how could I like him when I've got you?" He laughed, smirking flirtatiously at Ammy.

The white wolf gulped. "Eh?" She said in an unintelligent tone, speed walking backwards.

Issun glared, jumping in front of Waka. "Don't listen to him! He's just using you!"

Ammy stared at him.

"He's in cahoots with Yami!"

Her eyes grew wide. "How did you know about that?"  
>Issun shrugged. "Rumor. But it's true?! And you still keep him around?! Ammy-Are you stupid?!"<p>

Amaterasu growled. "I could use one of my brush techniques on you Issun. Don't call me stupid."  
>"Okay, okay sheesh." He muttered. "You on your period or something, woman?"<p>

Ammy snarled.

"OKAY! SHEESH! DON'T KILL ME!" The now tall man screamed, hiding behind waka.

Waka growled at him and he laughed. "Oh Waka, you dirty player. Go back to Yami and leave Ammy alone."

Amaterasu stepped up. "Waka won't betray us. Especially not now. I mean, look at him. Also, if he tries anything funny, I'll slit his throat myself." Waka gulped uneasily and Issun jumped out from behind him, grinning. "Better watch out, Prophet." He whispered, only loud enough for Waka to hear.

"Issun, do you have any idea how we can change Waka back?" Amaterasu asked.

Issun laughed, eyes lighting up. "I may know a place, are you sure you want to change him back?"

Ammy nodded. "I think he's more annoying now." Issun nodded. "Then follow me."

Issun started walking, the wolves following behind. Neither could see the grin on his face, the one that he wore, knowing the plan was falling perfectly into place.

…

I'm not anyone good or righteous. I'm not anyone special.

I watched the little posy start their little journey and smiled.

I might be a demon, but I got so good at resisting the gods, I began resisting other demons.

I just wanted a little…fun.

So when I saw the sun goddess, her boy toy: blondie, and bug boy arguing below my perch on a tree, I got interested.

The bug's face as he started walking away led me to have a theory.

That theory was,

_"Things are getting fun…"_


End file.
